Unwilling
by JohnnyPickAlot
Summary: The Golden Trio find away to defeat Voldemort but the only way to fulfill that mission to is to seek the help of Draco Malfoy. Dramione. WIP.
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Hermione sighed for the 10th time on their outing as they passed by a very gruesome shop in Knockturn Alley.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh, Hermione stop it."

"Well, Ronald. I think I have perfect reason to whine all I want since I did NOT want to come here."

Harry ignored the bickering two as he headed towards one familiar store.

"You two shut it and look over here."

They stopped and followed 'the boy who lived.'

Harry peered inside through the nasty window and his eyes flashed when he saw the gray, wrinkled hand on the alter.

"This is it…" He said mostly to himself.

"This is what, Harry?" Ron asked in an exasperated tone.

It had been 3 years since they graduated and Voldemort was still on the loose. The Golden Trio have been searching for the longest, but every time they got close, he slipped away. It was even more irking that there was still one Horcrux out there.

"Moody said that the Malfoys owned a Horcrux but didn't know what it was exactly. In our second year, when I floo'd to the wrong place, I ended up in this fireplace and I saw Malfoy and his father come in here."

"Lucius said that he had a great deal of 'embarrassing objects' that he needed to drop off just incase the Ministry raided the Manor. So my guess is that he left the Horcrux in their hands."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "But Harry…If it is so important to Malfoy, don't you figure he'd bring it to someone more trustworthy?"

Ron piped up, "Yes, but the Malfoys are a very dull breed so you never know."

Harry snickered a little but stopped as Hermione sent him a warning glare.

"Soooo…lets have a peak shall we." Harry carried on before they say anything different.

They entered the shop cautiously, searching for the sleazy store keeper.

"All clear!" Harry whispered as they inched on. Hermione nodded and went over to where the books were. The other two weren't very surprised.

Ron looked over at the different ornaments on the shelves as Harry looked around the register.

"How peculiar…" Hermione mused to herself as she ran her fingers over a books cover. "Dragon scales?"

Harry jumped as he heard a crash in the back room and movement followed quickly after that.

"Sorry!"

Harry and Hermione both sighed in relief at Ron's apology.

"Stop making such a ruckus Ronald." Hermione said before getting back to searching.

"Well, sorry mum."

She rolled her eyes and smirked. Hermione then scrunched up her brow as she came over a book that she had never saw before.

"Las leyendas del Muerto. Must be Spanish…"

Hermione carefully opened up the first page, feeling it crack with age beneath her fingertips.

She read on, scowling with disgust at the content inside the book.

Harry stood up from behind the counter and shook his head, "Nothing." He looked up to the door to see a very horrid looking man coming through the front door.

"Hide!" He whispered in a hoarse tone as he ducked behind the register. Hermione gasped and slid behind the book stands with Ron.

They all held their breath as the lanky man walked by, muttering to himself about some 'stupid wench.'

They waited till they heard the back door close to regulate their breathing and come out of there hiding spots.

Harry hurried over to Hermione and Ron, "Come on. Lets go."

They all linked arms and disaparrated with a 'POP'! Almost immediately, they arrived at Number Twelve Grimauld Place.

Hermione let go and walked over the table in the middle of the living room. She slammed the book on the table and huffed as she sat down.

"Is that one of the books from the shop?" Ron asked as he sat down opposite from Hermione.

"Yes, and it's completely unnecessary text and I wish I could burn it and erase it from the face of this earth. But yet, it most likely holds vital information that will do us a great deal of help."

Harry opened up to the first page, "What's wrong with it, Hermione?"

Her eyes were ablaze with fury, "It speaks about the numerous Death Eaters that have proven worthy to serve under Voldemort. The title is Legends of the Dead. It sickens me because it praises the many evil beings that have done Voldemort's dirty work. And what pisses me off to no end is that the stupid bastards aren't brave enough to state their names!"

She said the last part angrily as she pointed to the small wording below the title that read 'Anonymous'.

Harry nodded understandably and looked at the pages, "Did it say anything about the Malfoys?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't get that far."

Ron jumped in, "Well, lets find out." They all huddled together as they read the information.

Hermione shook her head, "Look in the index…" She shooed their hands away and flipped to the back of the book.

"Malfoy…Malfoy…Where are you?" She mused as she ran her fore finger down the list. Hermione tapped the name when she found it.

"Lucius Malfoy, there you are…" She flipped back to the page number and skimmed the page for the mention.

"There's just a little bit about him. Not that surprising." Hermione smirked, "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, was born in 1954 and educated at Hogwarts School, presumably where he met his wife Narcissa Black, as well as many other Slytherin students who later became Death Eaters."

"Lucius Malfoy is related to many others either by blood or marriage. There is Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, (sister of Narcissa Black) and there is brother-in-law Rodolphus Lestrange. Furthermore, for many years, it was believed that Lucius Malfoy was an only child but Azkaban records show that a certain Death Eater legend was the very close sister of Mr. Malfoy, Margaret Anne Crucifix. Better known as Maggzi Malfoy."

Harry scrunched up his brow in thought, "I remember that name…"

_Maggzi… _

"I remember that name very clearly."

Hermione looked up to him, "Where from? I've heard of Crucifix but not so informally."

Harry stared off into nothingness, "One of my dreams…"

Ron scratched his neck nervously, "I've saw her once."

They both turned to him.

He grew wide eyed at their eager expressions, "Just once though. We were in our 2nd year and we were down in Diagon Alley. It was right after the incident with the Malfoys. As they walked off, I noticed that they were going directly to this hooded woman off in the distance. I don't quite remember how she looked like and all but I know that I'd recognize her eyes any day."

Hermione rolled her own, "Did you fall in love with her beauty Ronald."

Ron sneered, "That's not it! It's just that she had the weirdest looking eyes. They were a very bright neon green. I mean, wicked green! I'm not exaggerating here."

Harry and Hermione scoffed.

"I'm not!" Ron said in defense.

"Sure your not. Sure." Harry said before getting back to the book.

"So. Lucius married to Narcissa who is the sister of Bellatrix who is the wife of Rodolphus who is a major Death Eater. And Lucius is the brother of Crucifix who happens to be….?"

Hermione eyed him carefully, "You need to keep reading to find out…"

Harry blushed slightly, "I knew that."

"Crucifix is known to be the Dark Lord's second in command and the most successful Death Eater there is. Crucifix may not be the most loyal but she was the best at getting the job done with out flaw. Crucifix is said to be the most powerful Death Eater of the clan and is very close to the Dark Lord himself. Maggzi Crucifix and her own followers have been responsible for the numerous deaths of witches and wizards alike. Also, to her belonging, is a small emerald locket given to her by the Dark Lord, himself."

Hermione sneered in disgust, "She has her OWN followers? I can't believe this rubbish."

Ron shrugged and then hit his head in realization. "Wait a tick! If Crucifix is Lucius' sister, that means that she is Malfoy's aunt!"

Harry nodded, "I know. Everything has a way to leading to him."

Hermione grabbed the book for them and slapped it shut. "I think we should show this to Moody."

They both nodded and followed her to the kitchen where Moody was, not very surprisingly, eating a sandwich.

"Moody, we found this book down in Borgin & Burkes. It talks about Voldemort's followers. And I've been lead to believe that Malfoy's aunt owns a Horcrux."

Harry and Ron looked up to her skeptically, "When did _we_ come up with that assumption?"

Hermione sighed and looked back to Moody, "It stated that she has a small locket given to her by Voldemort. For safe keeping possibly?"

Moody nodded, "This is all very good, Granger…but Bellatrix Lestrange has been search and her estate, raided."

Hermione growled, "I'm not talking about Lestrange, sir. I'm talking about Margaret Crucifix. The sister of Lucius Malfoy?"

Moody rose an eyebrow and thought as he chewed, "Ah yes, Crucifix. But she's been missing for years…." He stated before taking another bite out of his sandwich.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I understand that, but most likely, her nephew would have some sort of idea where his aunt is."

Moody rubbed his nose against the back of his hand, "Yes but he was sent to Azkaban last week so they could perform The Kiss."

Hermione couldn't help but gasp. _The Kiss? Even Malfoy wasn't deserving of The Kiss!_

Harry and Ron paid even more attention at the mention of The Kiss.

Moody noticed the questioning glances and answered between chomps, "Death Eater Activity chew, chew Use of the Unforgivable chew Curses chew, chew and lying chew numerous times chew to the Ministry chew, chew and Fudge."

Hermione suddenly grew very determined, "Then we must question him before this happens."

He finished the food in his mouth and nodded to the young woman in front of him, "Of course…"


	2. Fallen Angel

**Fallen Angel**

Hermione was officially pissed off. She couldn't help but let her feet fall a little harder, making her footstep echo off the tall walls of the extremely large waiting room.

"_You're meaning to say that I'm going, all by myself no matter, to confront Malfoy?"_

_Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "You won't be alone though. You're going with Moody, nothing's going to happen."_

_Ron nodded in agreement, "Right. You'll be fine 'Mione."_

_Hermione felt her eye twitch in frustration, "My well being is not my complete concern at the moment. What's so important for you two to leave me on this little 'outing'?"_

_Ron sighed, "Hermione, only two people max are allowed to enter the cells. And we knew that you wanted to go and Moody has to be there just incase Malfoy has the sudden urge to throttle you."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "Like that'll ever happen."_

"_Don't get such a big head 'Mione. It could happen." Harry butted in._

_She smirked, "Well it's good to know that my two best friends are there for me."_

_Harry chuckled a little, "Oh Hermione. We're really sorry. Mean it! But we also need to go down to the Ministry and see if they have any information on Crucifix."_

_She looked down to her feet, "Fine."_

_Harry and Ron smiled, "Good." They both took turns giving her a hug before going off to the Ministry._

_Hermione watched them leave with a 'POP' and exhaled, blowing her bangs up out of her face._

"_Coming, Granger?" She heard the gruff voice of Moody behind her._

_Mione nodded and followed him outside._

She sighed as she heard the millions of magical locks click inside the door as the guard swished his wand at a certain area.

Hermione then had a sudden thought. She wouldn't be here if she didn't go in Auror Training with Harry and Ron. She'd be at the Ministry, behind a desk, filling out paper work. They had all been Aurors for one full year after 2 years of gruesome training. Hermione felt her eyes start to water up.

'Life would be so boring if I didn't have those two,' she thought to herself.

Moody nudged her in the rib lightly indicating to her that the door was open. She nodded and followed them into the cell area. Hermione caught the eye of one prisoner with one blue eye and one black. He gave her a toothless grin and started banging on the door. She gulped unconsciously at frightening man peering through the small barred opening at the top of the huge metal door.

Everything was so gloomy and nasty in there. It had death written all over it.

She gasped as she heard the sudden chanting and banging.

"Aurors! Aurors! Aurors! Aurors! Aurors!"

Hermione almost sighed in relief as they stopped in front of the right cell.

"Cell A23G52. You have visitors, son. Look alive." The guard said through the opening. He gave us one last grin before opening the bulk of a door.

It swung open to reveal yet another barred door, and a very pale figure in the background.

Hermione got closer to the door and looked in. Malfoy gazed out the window on his right as the moonlight shone on him like a spotlight. His gray eyes look distant and lonely.

'I wonder what he's thinking about?' She thought to herself as the guard departed off to the sidelines.

"We have come to ask you a few questions before your deed is fulfilled." Moody said, coughing roughly afterward.

Hermione cocked her head slightly to the side, examining him closely. It was amazing how defeated he looked to her. In his own way, he looked like a fallen angel…Or a graced demon.

"Fine." She heard him mumble as he kept staring out at the moon.

"About your aunt?" Moody pressed.

"Go talk to her yourself, she's a few cells down." He sneered.

Moody shifted, "Your other one."

Draco's eyes flashed slightly as he heard the mention. He then smirked and shook his head, "Don't know who you're talking about mate."

"Oh I think you do. A certain Margaret Anne Crucifix?" Hermione said sternly.

Draco looked at them for the first time. He wore a scowl on his face as he stood up and walked to the door. Hermione had an urge to back up 2 steps but forced herself to stay put as he drew closer.

He smirked as he slid his arms through the holes, using it as an armrest as he leaned against it.

"She would strike you down for even muttering her name, you filthy mud blood." He hissed.

Moody raised his arm to smack the living day lights out of him but Hermione's warning glances made him lower his arm.

"Do you know where she is?" She continued as if he didn't say anything.

"Even if I did, why would I tell you?" Draco sneered.

She smirked, "Because that could be your one way ticket out of here. I think that's a pretty damn good deal set up for you."

He nodded and sucked his teeth, "You're an Auror now I see…Fits you, Granger."

"Stick to the subject, prat."

Draco couldn't help but give her a small cocky grin at how easy it was to make her flustered, "Ooh. Granger has a small attitude. Sexy."

Hermione blushed furiously, "Just answer the damn question, Death Eater!"

His eyes flashed with a tinge of anger, "You obviously don't know the Death Eater code then. You know The Three Musketeers? All for one, one for all. It follows along those guidelines."

She gritted her teeth, "Meaning?"

Draco smirked, "Meaning, you rat me out, I do the same. You're meddling with fire, coming to me to tell you the location of a fellow Death Eater, my aunt no matter."

Hermione straightened up and shrugged, "It's not like you have much to live for."

He nodded in agreement, "Yes, what's your point?"

It was her turn to suck her teeth, "Why waist the rest of your life, that isn't going to be all that long, in here, when you can help other people out with just a simple answer to a even simpler question."

Draco looked off to the left wall of his cell, "It's not that simple."

Hermione took a step forward. "How is it not?"

He eyed her, noticing her bright amber eyes, lined with brown eyeliner and darker brown eye shadow. He watched as she licked her dry full lips unconsciously, awaiting his answer.

"It just is."

Hermione felt color rise to her face as she noticed Malfoy thoroughly checking her out.

Draco scoffed at her actions, "So what you're saying is if I give you an answer of some sort, you'll get me out of here?"

Hermione fell back to her original demeanor, "Yes."

Draco shifted, leaning more on to the barred door, "What if I don't know where she is exactly, but I have a general idea of where she might be?"

Hermione looked to Moody for reassurance. When he nodded, she nodded to Draco. "Fine, but then you will be with The Order and The Ministry helping to locate your aunt."

Draco nodded in agreement but Hermione could see the regret in his eyes.

Moody said something to the guard, after a few minutes of bickering, he finally unlocked the numerous locks and opened the door.

"Today's your lucky day then Malfoy." He said sarcastically as he slapped the cuffs on Draco's wrists and dragged him down the hall.

When the prisoners saw this act, they started yelling. Some in disapproval, some in praise or farewell.

Hermione lead them all out in a haste. She didn't want to be in there any longer then she had to be. After they closed the main door, she went and waited by the window for Malfoy to get his belongings and wand back. (Moody actually got the wand. You know, just for safe keeping.)

She heard a crash coming from there way, as she saw that Moody had just dropped some money, Hermione turned her attention back to the window. She then jumped back a whole step and shrieked to a see a Dementor hanging out by the window. Hermione heard them all snickering at her scare but ignored them.

Hermione watched as it glided off and sighed in relief. She jumped yet again to feel someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Stop being so jumpy, Granger." Draco said as he followed Moody outside.

Granger shook her head and glanced down at his hands that were bound by shackles.

She felt herself smirk, 'If only he knew how much I'd like to put him in shackles.'

Hermione then shook her head as if to shake the thoughts out of her.

'Where did that come from?' She thought frantically as she hurried after them.

Yet again, Hermione surprised herself as her gaze slid down to his perfectly rounded bum. Yes, she always thought he was attractive and all but this is just outrageous. Yes, he had gorgeous, sleek blonde hair and mysterious gray eyes. Also, complete with a well toned body, and very tall. He was perfect.

'Excuse me?!' She asked her self about the last thought.

"Hurry up, mud blood!"

Moody smacked him upside the head making him yell an "Ow!"

Hermione felt her eye twitch again, 'There's the downer to this whole little fantasy of mine. He's a complete prick!'

She huffed and apparated off to Number Twelve Grimauld Place.


	3. Tea and Cake

**Tea and Cake**

Hermione Jane Granger stomped into the kitchen immediately after apparating inside the household to pour her a cup of tea.

Moody and Draco Malfoy entered soon after her.

"Temper, temper, Granger. What's got your knickers in a knot, hm?" Draco mused but he wiped the smirk off his face as Moody pushed him into a makeshift cage that he had just conjured with his wand.

Moody slammed the door and locked it shut. Draco slumped against the back railing and rolled his eyes.

"In a cage…again."

Hermione smirked and walked over to the far left side of the cage.

"Yes," She sipped on her tea, "And who's fault is that Malfoy?"

Draco's eyes flashed with anger as he quickly stood up.

"We had a deal! I give you answers and you let me go."

Hermione's face hardened and she set her tea cup down.

"Don't switch my words around Malfoy. I said that if you gave us answers, you would be saved from The Kiss…for the time being. Also that you will have to help The Order and The Ministry."

She noticed that she was straining his nerves because his right eye started twitching.

"Stupid bitch."

"On the contrary. I am a woman, Malfoy. It's only natural." Hermione smirked.

Draco's scowl slowly turned into a smirk as well.

"When'd you turn into such a smart ass, eh?"

Hermione picked her tea cup up again and shrugged before she took a sip.

"I had to go to the America's for Auror Training. Where do you think I got it?" She grinned.

Moody returned with the book that Hermione found just yesterday at Knockturn Alley. Hermione jumped a little because she hadn't even realized he had left. The whole time she had thought that he was there to back her up just incase Malfoy decided to do something.

She blushed slightly at the thought of being alone in a room with Malfoy. Even if he was in a cage, it still put her on edge.

"Granger found this book about numerous followers of Voldemort, and found your aunts name in here. We are lead to believe that she holds something of value to us. We need you to tell us where she is. If you succeed in helping us find her and said object, you will no longer have a residency in Azkaban and will be free to go. But if you defy or betray us in any way, we will send back to that hell hole so fast, your head will spin. And this time, there will not be any set backs for your death day. Understood?"

Draco just nodded after soaking in all of the information.

Hermione was about to say something else but was interrupted by two faint 'POPS' in the background.

"Hermione?!" She heard the voices call.

"In here!" She yelled back before sipping on her tea.

Harry and Ron immerged from behind the wall, and walked into the kitchen.

"'Ello Hermione. Oh! I want some tea!" Ron said before giving Hermione a quick peck on the cheek.

Her face turned a deep shade of crimson as he walked over to the kettle and poured some hot water into his mug.

Harry shook his head and smiled. He gave her and one armed hug and turned in the direction which she was turned. Harry was about to say something to Ron but stopped in mid thought as he saw the smirking blonde haired Death Eater across the room.

Hermione, who hadn't quite got over Ron's recent display of affection, chuckled slightly, "I'd thought you'd never notice."

Ron turned, "Notice wha--"

Draco cocked an eyebrow.

He put his mug closer to his chest, "Oh…"

"Okay…I feel like a new pet or an animal at the zoo." Draco winged.

"More like a type of décor. _Should we put him there or there? Or we could put him by the window, it'd look more modern!_" Hermione couldn't help but giggle in spite of her self.

Draco rolled his eyes at the chuckling Trio. But Ron was the first one to get back to the real subject.

"Why is he here?" He confronted Hermione.

"He is here to help us." She confirmed.

"He can't be trusted." Ron egged on.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I know that Ronald. Why else would I put him in a cage?"

Ron looked her up and down, "I don't know…Why would you?"

Hermione gaped at his antics, "Ron!"

Draco scoffed but returned to his original stature as they all sent via glares at him.

"I thought you were only going to ask him questions and then return and let him die his gruesome death while we sat and drank ourselves silly in celebration." Ronald whined as he plopped himself on one of the kitchen counters.

Draco glared at him, "Rich Weasley. Real rich. Something you'll never be."

Ron decided not to pay him no mind. He just flicked him the bird and returned his attention back to Hermione.

Hermione looked taken aback, "**Ronald!! **I understand that you aren't very fond of Malfoy but god damn it! You are talking about somebody's life as if it was nothing."

Ron got to his feet, "He **is **nothing, Hermione!"

Harry got in the middle rather quickly and pushed them away from each other, "Ooookay then. Change the subject."

"I bought the champagne and cake and everything!" Ron sighed as he backed off.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she went straight to the paper bags on the counter. She pulled out the numerous alcohol bottles and the quarter sheet cake. Hermione took the lid off and looked at it. It was a regular white cake. She took a knife and cut the bottom off and put it on a separate plate. Then, she picked the rest of it up on the tray and went to Ron.

"Here, have the rest." With that she smashed it in his face and walked away.

Draco couldn't help but roll on the floor in a fit of hysterics. Harry was very close from doing the same thing, as was Moody.

Harry regained his breathing, and put a hand on his best friends shoulder, "Well…that little 'I'm gonna get her to come around, Harry. She'll be mine' plan didn't work out that well did it, mate?"

Ron didn't say anything. He just sent death glares at the hysterical three.


	4. Interrogation and Bathroom Blues

****

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! Hope you enjoy! Please READ & REVIEW!!**

**Interrogation and Bathroom Blues**

A few hours passed and Hermione was still not talking to Ron. Even after his many attempts to apologize, she just kept ignoring him. Ron felt really bad for upsetting Hermione, but he really didn't want Malfoy to be there. It was just plain ridiculous. What if he did something or hurt someone in an escape attempt. Ron didn't trust him one bit.

Harry also had his doubts about the Death Eater staying there with them. There was a good chance that he might try something. But, they had to find Crucifix and the Horcrux and **he **was the only good resource they could find on where to search for them.

Hermione sighed as she sat down on the couch and stretched out. Yes, she was still sour about what Ron had said a few hours back. He had no right to act so vulgar. She wasn't a big fan of Draco Malfoy either, but god damn. That was just down right rude and inhumane to wish for someone's death. Even Ronald Weasley should know better than that.

_Oh, if only his mother would've heard him_, she thought, huffing aloud in aggravation.

"Stupid…" She mumbled. Hermione wasn't even as angry as she had been before. She had had plenty of time to calm down but she couldn't help but throw around a few immature murmurs about how stupid, pig headed, ignorant and arrogant Ronald Weasley was.

After that was said and done, she sighed and looked around the large living area. You would've thought that it would've appeared spacey because of the high ceiling but it was rather small and…ugly. Hermione looked around at the wall and felt at her lip curl at the horrendous décor and furnishings. It all looked so old and…depressing.

Getting rather bored, she got up and was about to grab a book to read but spotted Malfoy sitting in the kitchen, talking with Moody. Hermione stopped and walked quietly to kitchen door, trying not to bring their attention to her. But obviously she wasn't quiet enough because Malfoy immediately looked dead at her. She gasped slightly at being spotted but felt confused. She was silent. How did he hear her?

Malfoy just smirked very slightly, before returning his attention back to Moody, but he was looking at Hermione now.

"Well, Granger. Come on, have a seat." Moody said gruffly, pulling up a chair so she could sit down.

Hermione hesitated at first, but nodded and sat down next to Moody. Then they both turned to Malfoy.

"Anyway, like I was saying." Moody said, "You said that the last time you saw Crucifix was a year ago. Why so long?" He asked.

"My father didn't want me seeing her much." He said, shrugging.

"You're a grown man. I think you'd be able to do what you want by now." Moody said, with a smirk.

Draco sneered, "You obviously don't know my father."

Moody shrugged, "Whatever. So, why didn't he want you seeing her?"

Malfoy leaned back in his chair and observed the lace on the table, fidgeting with a loose string, "He was jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" Hermione slipped into the interrogation.

"The Dark Lord's fondness of her…and of her power." He said, almost softly as if he'd be strike down if he said it any louder.

Moody eyebrows furrowed, "Her power?…" He asked, cautiously.

Draco looked up at them finally, "Yes, her power."

"What do you mean by power?" Hermione asked.

"I mean that she has strength. She has authority. She's amazingly smart, and magically powerful. A squirrel could've kept his nut from her, and she would've sent a whole damn army on it's arse. I learned a lot of what I know from her." He said, "My father always said that he wasn't jealous of her at all. Just thought that she was a bad influence on me." He laughed, even though he didn't find anything very humorous. "Like he was such a better role model."

Moody nodded, "So, he wasn't jealous?"

Malfoy smirked, "Oh, no. He was jealous all right. He just didn't want to admit that the woman of the family topped him magically…and mentally."

"Where is she now?" Hermione asked.

"Like I said, I haven't seen her in a year. How should I know?" He asked back.

"You said you had an idea of where she might be." Hermione countered.

"Yeah, but maybe I'm not so sure now." Malfoy said.

"I'd give us an answer quick before we send your good for nothing arse back to Azkaban." Hermione said, frustrated.

Malfoy's lip curled, "Feisty."

Moody stood up, "That's enough, you come with me. You stay here." He took Malfoy back to his temporary placement in the house. Then he came back to see Hermione still sitting there.

"So, where are we now." He mused.

"What did he say before I came in?" Hermione asked.

"He told me that he hadn't seen her in a year and that the last time he saw her, she was on the run. Malfoy said that he knew her old hideout but wasn't quite sure if she still retreated there." Moody said to her, sitting back down next to her.

She nodded and sighed, "…Did he say where the old hideout was?"

Moody nodded, "Yes, he said it was down in the deep country side up north. He didn't know the city but I believe I know where he is talking about. There's not much up north other than woods. Her hideout is most likely in the middle of the forest…underground."

"Yes…that would be most likely, wouldn't it?" She mused.

Moody nodded and waited as she thought something over in her head.

"…but what if she's not afraid of being captured…What if she's obvious and is living in some city?" She asked.

"I don't know, Hermione. Malfoy said that she was on the run before and technically she still has reason to be on the run for she's actually on of the most wanted witches in Europe. And, she's a follower of Voldemort. So, I doubt that she'd be that big headed.

Hermione shrugged, "Well, she's a Malfoy. You never know, seeing as they are a dull breed."

They both chuckled as Hermione got up and poured two coffees for them.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione asked, "So, do you believe Malfoy about her 'power'? Or do you think he was just over exaggerating?"

Moody shrugged, "I'm not sure. The only reason he would exaggerate is because he would be trying to intimidate us. But he should know by now that The Order is not very easily intimidated…because we all want this to be over."

Hermione eyebrows furrowed in the middle, "So you think it's a sort of warning?"

He shrugged again, "Might be but I can't be for sure…I don't know. I'll have to sleep on it." With that, Moody finished off his coffee and walked out of the kitchen and left Hermione with her thoughts.

&

Draco sighed as he stared up at the bad water damage and mold on the ceiling of his temporary 'luxury suite', so to say. He scoffed out loud and squished a beetle with his boot as it was crawling up the bedpost near his foot. This wasn't even a normally bedroom. Yeah, sure. The room contained a bed, if you could call it a bed, and a milk crate for a make shift table, but this was not a bedroom. He sighed again. Draco shifted slightly on his bed and heard the old springs in the mattress creak with age. _Holy shit, this was actually a mattress_, he thought suddenly as he looked down at the bed. _I thought it was a cement slab._ He shifted again, listening to the scratchy squeak. _Wow, this might actually be a luxury suite after all. _He mused sarcastically in his mind, his face sporting his infamous smirk.

After a while, he got tired of counting the numerous cracks in the ceiling and decided that he needed to get out of this room. He got up off of the mattress quickly but regretted it as it made a cracking noise and sounded like it would break. Draco froze for a few more seconds, seeing if the cot would collapse before him. When it didn't fall apart, he sighed in relief. It might have thought the mattress was horrible, the floor would be even worse.

With that taken care of, he took a step to the door and turned the knob, but it was locked. He 'hmphed' and took a step back. _Well_, he thought, _of course they would lock it. You're the prisoner, remember_. Draco gritted his teeth slightly, "Well, this is just bloody brilliant. I need to take a piss and I can't get through the bloody door." He kicked it, a part of his juvenile side coming out. As if kicking the door would actually do anything, but it made him feel a little better. But then again, his bladder didn't really agree with this action. He groaned, "Great." A few more moments passed and started shouting.

"Hey! Oi! Anyone there!! HELLLOOOOO!! HELLOOOOOOO--"

Hermione opened the door and he jumped a foot back in mild shock.

"Will you stop screaming around all ready!" She said, clearly annoyed. Hermione was actually in the middle of a very intriguing muggle novel before she got interrupted by Malfoy's shouts.

"Well, I needed to get someone's attention." He said innocently, like he had done nothing wrong.

She gritted her teeth, "Okay, well. You've got it. What do you want?" Hermione said, very irritated indeed.

Draco locked eyes with her for a second by accident. Her warm, amber eyes were fiery and turbulent as she stared back at him. He then looked down at her attire and noticed that she had changed from the last time he had seen her. Instead of sweats and a t-shirt, she was now wearing black skinny jeans, black flats, and a yellow tee with some weird muggle graphic design on it. Also, her hair fell loose around her face, curling ever so slightly outward and her ear were adorned by two small diamonds. She looked very stunning right then. He wondered if she was going somewhere. Then he looked back at her face to see that she was blushing…and slightly angry.

"Well, now that I consider that question…" He drawled slightly, with a smirk on his face.

Her cheeks turned into a ripe red as she looked at him with shock and disgust. Then she huffed and slammed the door, locking it again magically.

Draco chuckled slightly at her reaction. He loved to see her get riled up. It was too fun. But then his face dropped as he realized, he still need to go to the bathroom, really bad.

"Hey!! Granger!! Oi, come back here!! Please!! HELLLLLOOOOOO!!" He shouted yet again, but no one came. Draco sighed and hopped around slightly. He really, really had to go.

"'EY GRANGER!! GET BACK HERE!! IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE AND LEMME OUT TO GO TAKE A PISS I WILL LEAK ALL OVER THIS BLOODY ROOM. DO YOU HERE ME?? I SAID--"

She came back in with an even angrier look on her face. Her cheeks were still red, but this time it wasn't from blushing. She was severely irritated with Draco Malfoy.

"I bloody heard already!" She shouted back.

This time he didn't jump as much…not more than he was already doing.

"I need to take a piss…like…bad." He said, hopping very slightly.

Hermione looked down at his feet and then back at his face and cracked a tiny smile. "…oh, do you?" She asked.

"Yes, I do…may I go to the bathroom." He said, growing irritated at that smile on her face.

"Well, I don't know…what's the magic word?" She asked, her smile growing.

"Oh for Merlin's sake. May I please go to the bloody bathroom so I can take a wiz." He asked.

She nodded, "Okay then." Still smiling, trying to hold in her laughter, she opened the door wider.

He started to step out but she put a hand out to stop him. "I never said go." She said.

Hermione then took out her wand and pointed it to his wrist, conjuring up handcuffs and a connecting chain what she was holding in her hand.

"Okay, now you may go." She said.

He rolled his eyes and murmured something about "bloody mudblood" and she pulled him back immediately.

"Now, now. That's not very nice. You have to be nice to go to the restroom." She said, one perfectly eyebrow arched.

"Okay, okay. I'm so sorry. Please. Please. Just let me go to the bathroom."

Hermione rolled her eyes and let him go to the bathroom, with her walking behind him.

Ron and Harry were in the hallway as they stopped by the bathroom door. They stared as Hermione opened the door for him and let him in.

She then turned on the light, and took off the handcuffs with a flick of her wand, "Go on then."

He looked coyly to her, "Oh, you don't want to join me in here? It's nice and cozy."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help to blush very lightly, "I hope you fall in the toilet and drown, Malfoy." Hermione then promptly slammed the door.

"That's not very nice." He said loudly so she could hear him. After a few moments, he went to open the door again but it was locked. "Oi! I'm done in here."

Hermione then opened the door and put the handcuffs back on and led him back to his room. This time, she didn't even stay long enough for him to say anything. Once he was inside, she flicked her wand and the handcuffs deteriorated. Then she slammed the door again.

Draco shook his head, "She must be PMSing or something…" With that said, he said back down on the hard as rock mattress and took a quick nap.


End file.
